Star Wars: A Last Hope
by HamFiction
Summary: In a galaxy far far away, Prince Leo asks for Luana Landrunner's help. He has been captured by the monster of a woman, Darth Moeder. This is Star Wars: A Last Hope. Hello fellow Star Wars lovers! I was tired of the same story being told over and over again with the same genders. So I took one of my favorite stories and switched them! This is going to be fun.
1. A Man needs Help

The heavy breathing stops. Leo begins breathing again. He was not the one heavy breathing, that was the dark figure now five paces in front of him. If Leo could have, he would have held his breath until the dark figure was at least seven paces away. But the figure was moving slow, probably weighed down by the expansive cape flowing around it's back. And if there was one thing Leo was known for, it was being short of breath. A sticky string of sweat traveled down Leo's forehead. He shifted his weight, the sweat drips into his eyes.

Leo blinks.

"Prince Leo from the Imperial Senate," the dark figure breaths and turns around, "I hear you." It's voice darker than it should be for a figure smaller than it feels like.

He swallows, the large gulp of air choking him. He can't find his voice; the dark figure saunters closer, nearer, and higher. Soon Leo's frame smashed underneath control panel B is also confined by the dark figure's monster of a shadow. The shadow lighter than the actual monster.

"Darth Moeder," Leo finds his voice and immediately doesn't like it. He wishes he could have a redo. Leo's voice sounds scared, helpless and useless. He wants to make it clear; Leo is not any of these three.

Even as his heart bangs in his chest.

Darth Moeder does not bend her knees down, does not wave her hand up, or even try to remotely look Leo in the eyes. Instead, Darth Moeder's boots begin to click, as if the monster is impatient that he would rather be under control panel B then out fighting her.

"Don't make me," Darth Moeder states. The tone is robotic and bored like she is apathetic that she could torture others with the Force.

Leo glances over at half his crew, their stiff frames smashed against the back wall, Darth Moeder's powers still suffocating their body. Leo hopes Darth Moeder and her troops will not find his other crew, that being the women and droids hidden in the farthest corner of the ship.

A sharp wail burst from one of the found crewmembers, she clutches her body and beings coughing like a fish out of water.

"I'm here," Leo immediately stands up and out of control panel B. The crewmember stops choking as Darth Moeder turns back and lowers her hand, and this time stares into his eyes. At least he thinks so, Leo squints, the black helmet making it very hard to tell.

"Where are the technical documents?" Darth Moeder dictates. It's a question, so it deserves the mark, but Darth Moeder's steady voice never rises.

"The what?" Leo stumbles, this is definitely deserving of the elusive question mark, his voice rising higher than it had when he was in puberty.

"The technical documents to my -" Darth Moeder pauses, "no. You know what I am referring to because you have the documents, hand them over." The monster's dark gloved hand reaches forward, the black of the skinny fingers as shiny as her boots.

"No-" Leo spits in Darth Moeder's face, the saliva sticking to the dark helmet like glue. Leo smiles.

Then runs like hell.

He dashes over control panel D and doesn't stop as he jumps around the chair of control panel A. The sound of blasters echoing as the hidden half of his crew dash out. Those brave women pushing towards Darth Moeder and her troops as Leo dashes the other way.

He furiously slides, and stumbles to the back, trying not to hear the cries from his women. Or the sound of bodies falling. Instead, he focuses on the droid. "H4!"

"Dee DeDa Doo," the droid blares over, more excited than it should.

"H4...here," his quivering hands rush over the droid looking for the stick, "take this!" he shoves the memory stick full of the secret technical documents in the memory drive.

"Master I do not think you should trust-"

"Shut up B-5DO!" Leo pushes the tall gold droid away, she always has something to say about something. Always at the worst possible time.

"Dee Da Dee Doo," H4-C4 sings, signaling the stick's information has been transferred. In the back, Leo can still hear his crewmembers, but the sound is getting quieter and softer. Soon Darth Moeder's going to find him.

And she's not going to be happy.

"Go!" he begins to shove the two droids over towards the escape pod.

"But Master!" B-5DO complains.

"No, you two go, you have the documents, keep them safe. Take them to...well...somewhere safe. To someone safe!"

"But!"

"Dee Doo!"

"Now!" he opens the pod as the air hurtles around him. Leo can hear the heavy breathing behind him. It is gathering momentum. Leo's fist crunches against the lock, sealing the escape pod. He can hear the whoosh of air signaling the pod's launch, signaling the safety of the documents, and hopefully, his plea for help. Sending them to any place but here. To anyone one but here.

It's his last hope.

"Prince Leo…I believe you owe me an apology," he hears the dark voice behind him, "and a clean helmet."

Leo stops breathing.


	2. Luana Landrunner's Last Hope

Luana's mouth is full of sand. She knows its sand not dust because of the taste. It's like a beach, or at least what Luana Landrunner thinks a beach should taste like. The taste doesn't really matter Luana spits it out anyway. She picks herself off, brushes the remaining aspects of her dirty clothes, and lifts her sack up over her shoulder. Luana is so accustomed to dust and sand, she barely even minds the clump still left under her tongue.

Why spit it out when more is just going to get in any way?

Luana continues her journey back home. She is so completely lost in her thoughts; Luana does not notice the two droids. She does not notice the two very lost, very loud and very angry droids. Luana losses herself in her mind sometimes, even when something very important is happening a few yards from her.

"Dee DeDa Doo," one of the livid droid blares.

"No, H2," the other clearly more angry droid huffs back, "I do not care what Master Leo told you. I do not want any part in this secret mission-"

"Dee Doob!" the smaller circular droid with purple stripes interrupts the taller, green tinted more human-like droid.

"I said no! All I want is a nice place to rest, maybe with all this sand there must be a beach some-" but the green droid does not have time to finish. They are immediately captured by a scavenger band of Hawas.

Luana is too lost in her thoughts about a flying ship to see the droids try to run, to lost to hear them fall in the nets, and to lost to smell the stench of the small almost reptilian like scavengers as they tie up the droids. Luana is too busy thinking about what she is missing out on.

Irony is such a funny thing.

Not a funny thing, Luana's time management skills. "You're late," her Aunt Olwen hands cross as Luana walks through the door.

"Ya I know," Luana mumbles as she slides past her aunt's bulky shoulders.

"Where were you?" Olwen follows Luana past the small table, past the even smaller chairs and farther down to the end where Luana's bed lies. She would not even call it a bed, more of a rug with a pillow.

Still, Luana crashes down on her rug bed and answers, "trying to scavenge an old ship."

"Not the ship again Luana, what have I told you!" And that starts it up again; her Aunt Olwen begins the usual lecture on how she should be helping out of their farm, not out trying to fix a ship older than her. "That ship will never fly-" Luana only nods her head. She does not care if she gets the ship to ever fly. At least, when Luana's hand's twist, turn, wield and shape wires back together, at least there's a possibility. A possibility that Luana will one day be out of this place. It doesn't have to fly, as long as the idea of it stays. The ship is Luana's only hope.

Her last hope.

"No more you hear me!" her aunt's tanned face curls up. Luana grudgingly nods just as a knock echoes across their tiny cave of a sand house. "Your dinner's over on the table," Aunt Olwen points as she begins to turn to the door. Luana reluctantly pushes off the rug bed and makes her way to the table.

She is about halfway through the lukewarm mush dinner when her aunt reappears. "What was that all about?" Luana asks, a mouthful of the mush sliding down her chin, she doesn't bother to wipe it off.

"Hmmm…" her aunt is busy pushing some of the small chairs in the tiny living room over in a corner.

"The knock," Luana could mention the strange language of the Hawa scavengers she heard or the sound of coins being exchanged. But she is too hungry to lose any more of her food on her chin.

"Oh," her aunt turns then motions in the hall, "I was getting these."

Luana forgets she's hungry the moment she sees the purchases. Two droids, one rolls, the other walks into the room. Luana freezes. The human-like droid shines green and gold with only a few scratches on its arm. The maintenance droid whirls with purple stripes and by the sound only seem to be missing a few minor parts.

They're amazing.

Luana stands, the spoon in her hand crashing on the sand ground. Luana doesn't pick it up, instead, she runs over to the droids.

"How did you-"

"The Hawas owed me a favor, so they thought these two would be a good trade," her aunt is trying to sound casual but Luana can tell she is just as excited as her. Luana is about to ask what they were traded for when the green droid cuts in.

"Excuse me, but we are more than a good trade. Me especially, I would probably be worth at least ten times what I was exchanged for" the voice is clean and crisp and amazing has an almost human-like annoyance.

Luana has never heard something so beautiful.

"You can-"

"Well, of course, my voice is still in perfect condition even after the tremendous journey we just went through," Luana winches, she suddenly takes back the whole this voice sounds amazing bit. It oddly sounds a lot like Aunt Olwen's lecture voice.

"Tremendous journey?" Her aunt asks she motions over towards the space she created in the living room.

"Oh yes," the green droid raises it's arms, "but I am not apart of this secret mission so that is all I am saying about it," the droid marches over towards the empty space but instead of standing it, it takes a seat in one of the tiny chairs, "I have nothing more to say on that subject."

"Deeeeeeeeee….."

Luana crouches down and places her hands on the slick metal of the maintenance droid. "What's that?" she asks, trying to understand what the droid wants.

"Oh don't even try, you're not going to get anything out of H4, those horrible short monsters did something to her voice," the droid on the chair crosses its arms.

"Well, let's just see about that," Luana picks up the droid with no problem. The droid might be heavy, she might have forgotten to lift completely with her legs, but Luana had the strength of excitement. Her aunt somehow received two droids. Two! Two practically perfect (even if one already was being very annoying) droids! This was better than that ship she had been trying to fix for the past...well since Luana could walk. This was so much better.

"Be careful with-"

"Don't worry," Aunt Olwen cuts off the green droid, "if there is anyone that knows how to fix your friend H4 here, it's Luana."

Luana only needs twelve minutes, twenty-three seconds, and three copper wires to fix the maintenance droid's voice. She knows it's fixed because of a second later the droid sings.

"Dee Da Dee Dooo!" the maintenance droid happily circles around the floor.

"Oh great just what I needed to hear!" the green droid angrily huffs, crossing its legs the opposite way as it remains on the small chair.

"Dee Do Dooo!" the droid beeps, it's voice bright even with the dark sand stains running up and down the sides.

"What is it little girl?" Luana asks, she can't completely speak maintenance droid, but she can tell that something is wrong.

"Dee Do Doo!" the droid repeats. Luana pauses, it sounds like there is a piece stuck, or placed somewhere it shouldn't. Luana hands search over the slick top, she begins to thinks she might need a detector when she feels its.

A memory stick that should not be there.

Luana flicks her thumb down to eject it out but the second her thumb hits the dark stick a blast of light erupts out of the top of the droid.

A hologram materializes as Luana stumbles back; she hears her aunt gasp and then the green droid huff. Luana doesn't turn around. She staggers back into a chair but remains gaping straight at a hologram.

The hologram of a very attractive man.

"Is it on? H4 is this….okay okay," the hologram face of the man turns up and stares at Luana, right at her. She swallows, the mush of the dinner now stuck in her throat. The hologram stands and begins in a more formal tone, "Generaless Oda-Fan Khloeban, I hope this is you. Umm...okay well if it is you listen up." Luana can't stop gaping at his cut jaw, or the stiff way his shoulders hang back, or maybe the strange hair bun that swirls on his head. She shakes her head. His voice sounds scared, she needs to pay attention to his words. The hologram's deep voice continues,

"Years ago, you served my mother in the Clone Wars. Now she begs you to help against the Empire. I was trying to come find-" there's a commotion in the background, the man turns his head, full view of the strange manbun. He turns back and his eyebrows scrunch together, his voice faster, "my ship has fallen under attack. I have placed vital information into the memory systems of this H4 unit. My mother will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to her on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Oda-Fan Khloeban."

His voice drops as a loud boom erupts from behind him. Luana cringes. The hologram reappears and in four words says the thing that Luana has been waiting for. Says the four words that she never thought she would hear. He opens his mouth,

"You're my last hope."

The hologram vanishes as fast as it appears, the sudden void of bright light apparent. Luana finds herself blinking as she turns to her aunt. Aunt Olwen looks just as shocked as Luana feels; her eyes are wide and the deep wrinkles in her forehead shallow.

"Did you hear that?" Luana asks she can't help her voice from rising.

"I did," Aunt Olwen solemnly nods.

Then Luana says the four words she never thought she would ever say. The four words that make all hope for the broken ship to ever fly vanish. She has something new to hope for. A smile breaks apart her lips as she says these four very important words.

"A man needs help," Luana utters.


	3. Almost May the 4th

Luanna Landrunner listens to the holographic message seven times. Then five times more. Each time she hears it, each time she watches, every time those four words yelp out of the man's mouth, Luanna smiles.

It is breakfast, and no surprise, Luanna is shoveling mush into her mouth. Not unlike the mush she was shoving in her mouth for dinner last night. And the night after that. Her Aunt Olwen's own mush bowl plops down on the table; the wrinkled woman nods at Luanna and begins her own food expedition. Aunt Olwen never likes morning conversations until she consumes at least half her mush, and a full pot of fendomina tea.

Luanna places her spoon on the table; behind Olwen stand the very opinionated human-like droid, and the droid with the message, H2. They stare back at Luanna, knowing what will soon be coming out of her mouth. Aunt Olwen's bowl is now half empty.

"I'm going to see Fan Khlobe today," Luanna rushes the words out of her mouth.

"Try that again?" her Aunt Olwen drops her own spoon and looks up at Luanna. The woman's dark brown eyes feel like lasers.

"The droids and I are going to see Fan Khlobe today," Luanna does not rush this time, she says it with as much confidence as she can. It's still not enough.

"No," Olwen picks her spoon back up and beings mixing her remaining mush around.

"Aunt Olwen," Luanna reaches out her hand and grabs the older woman's wrist, "I am." Luanna makes sure to stare into the brown eyes without blinking. Aunt Olwen thinks blinkers are liars. Luanna is not lying; she is going to do it today. Not even her legal guardian will stop her.

Aunt Olwen lips remain straight, her eyebrows one line, the only thing that moves is her throat. Luanna watches a large swallow travel down the long wrinkled pole. That can only mean one thing. Aunt Olwen is letting her go.

The spoon in the wrinkled hand drops once more. "Luanna," Aunt Olwen's voice is rugged and slow, "you remind me of your mother."

"In a good way?" Luanna is not used to hearing about her parents.

"Yes." Olwen's voice says,

But her eyes blink.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! When I submitted this yesterday (May 4th) it did not notify my awesome followers…unhappy face. So I am resubmitting this and hopefully I can have a happy face. This is what was supposed to read on May 4th, I guess the force wasn't with me:

Happy May 4th Everyone! Thanks for all the comments on the tiny chapter from yesterday, I always love to see what you think. May the 4th be with you…and also with Luanna Landrunner!

Luanna Landrunner's mouth is full of dust. She knows its dust because she tastes the nuttiness of nothing. She still spits it out.

"Dee Da Doop Dah," droid H2 sings as it leads the pack, it's wheels the culprit spewing the nothingness everywhere. When Luanna means leading the pack, she is referring to herself and the green tinted droid. It's not much of a pack, especially with the green tinted droid complaining the entire way, heck it would not even scare a baby motorcycle gang.

But at least it's something.

"Not much farther?" Luanna asks down to the tiny maintenance droid. Luanna knows the name Fan Khlobe; she's heard it whispered in the market every Sunday. But she has never seen this mysterious Fan Khlobe and thus has no idea where Fan Khlobe spends her time. The droid H2 with a location sensor is the only one able to track the household of the planet's mysterious spinster.

"Dee Doop," H2's bright yellow light blinks in agreement. _Or maybe disagreement?_ Luanna does not speak maintenance droid as well as she would like. She glances over at the human-like droid, B-5DO, and raises an eyebrow.

The droid sighs, "really? Is my only real use to you a translator for the maintenance droid?"

"Dee Doop!"

"Shut up!" B-5DO lifts her arms up over her head. Luanna laughs along with H2.

The laughter doesn't last long.

Luanna tumbles onto the ground, a spray of sand billows around her and a pound of dust collapse into her eyes. She closes them instantly, but not instantly enough, her eyes burn and her vision darkens. She screams as more sand thrashes into her mouth, this time the dust tasting like perfumed pain.

"Hey what the-" Luanna shouts the pain out; as she feels a rope wrap around her ankles and a thick cloth blind her eyes.

"This is uncalled for! Do you know who I am?!" B-5DO's voice is to the left of Luanna, she thought B-5DO was behind her. She twists in the sand.

"De De Da Doo!" H2 blares.

Luanna kicks in the air, hoping to get her attacker, but instead feels a thick pair of hands grab onto her legs; they push her down, deeper into the sand. She claws out in the dark, as her arms are forced behind her back. Luanna thrashes around, trying to hit anything she can. She hears the yelp of her attackers as one of her hands punches something, but her head gets forced back into the sand of pain.

Luanna didn't think this would happen. She would have planned, been more aware of her surroundings. As the attackers tighten ropes around her arms Luanna Landrunner can't help but feel a devastating defeat.

That feeling doesn't last long.

A scream rips in her ears. Luanna throws her head back as another scream comes from an attacker to her left.

The force on her arms lessens; Luanna hears a thud of a weight against a rock. She kicks her legs freely from the rope. Luanna pushes herself up and rips the cloth out of her eyes. She opens them and squints, the light and dust in the air burning. Her eyes water but she doesn't notice. Luanna is too busy noticing the old woman.

The old woman whose kicking some ass.

The old woman in a long dark robe stands in the middle of their fight. Luanna sees the Sandwomen attackers circling her. Their tan figures not worried about Luanna's useless pack, instead, the group of five women sprints towards the old woman.

The old woman turns her back to them.

"Watch out-" Luanna finds herself yelling, only to stop with her mouth open. The old woman agilely flips in the air, flying up a few feet and landing like a pillow down in the sand. She points her arm out at a Sandwoman. The Sandwoman shrieks and falls to her knees, the attacker lifts into the air and hurtles towards a rock, crashing to the ground. Another Sandwoman is propelled up into the air and crashes into the large vehicle off to the right. The sound of the body against metal echoes through the valley with a combustion of flames licking the sky.

Luanna should close her mouth, the dust settling in like a long overdue vacation. But she can't, the next thing she knows, the old woman's hands erupt in a bright light. Luanna forgets to breathe as the old woman swings the light in the air and slices a Sandwoman. The Sandwoman voice curls in the air as blood pools out of her stomach. The bloody Sandwoman plummets. The old woman turns to another attacker.

The attacker pauses.

The old woman smiles as she twirls the light sword in the air. The Sandwoman gives a shout of alarm and immediately sprints away. The tiny sound of feet through sand vanishes as the fire burns away.

The old woman laughs and the light in her palm vanishes as quickly as it appeared.

Luanna closes her mouth, the taste of dust now disbelief.

That's a lightsaber.

A rush of energy blows through Luanna's frozen body and she rushes over towards the other droids, ripping the nets tied around them.

"Took you long enough!" B-5DO angrily wails in her ear. Luanna should have left B-5DO tied and bound, but she wasn't thinking. She turns and stops. Luanna is too busy thinking about their-

"That was quite fun wasn't it?" the old woman's face pops into Luanna's. Luanna stumbles back into the sand, she catches herself and stares up at the old woman. Old as in wrinkled, not weak, Luanna shakes her head, this woman is anything but weak.

"Ahhhh….ummmm...thank you," Luanna finds her voice at the last possible moment.

The old woman smiles back. Her thick braided gray hair falls around her shoulders and her green eyes shine with life. She isn't breathing hard, nor is their sweat on her forehead. Luanna suddenly feels embarrassed; she hears her breath come in and out like a dying pig, and the perspiration on her head clinging to the sand everywhere else. This woman is more fit than her.

"Not a problem," the old woman smile's cracks open, her teeth white and clean. "What brings a strange pack like yourselves out to this dangerous and thief-ridden part of the planet?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" B-5DO huffs and crosses her arms.

"Ignore her," Luanna apologizes, she glares at B-5DO the droid only grumps back. She tries to tell B-5DO with her eyebrows that this woman did just save them. But the annoying droid only rolls her eyes.

"I don't really need to know who you are...but I did just save your shiny ass," the old woman's smile is still shining whiter than bleached sand.

"Ummm we were looking for the planet's spinster, Fan Khlobe," Luanna beings to rush, she does not want this lightsaber owner of a woman to get mad at them, "Would you happen to know where-"

"I'm Fan Khlobe, but just call me Fan," the woman laughs, "and not a spinster. I choose not to marry or have a family. So whatever anyone has told you about me, forget it!" The woman flings her hand in the air like she is shaking all the haters off.

"Oh," Luanna feels her cheeks redden, she shifts her feet from left to right, "honestly no one has really told me about you. I just assumed-"

"If you assume what every man tells you, you're just an ass. My advice, don't be an ass," Fan doesn't smile this time; instead, her green eyes stare behind Luanna. Way behind her shoulder. The old agile woman's voice pauses.

Luanna follows her gaze.

"You're not royal or extremely rich are you?" Fan's low voice asks.

"No…" Luanna stares at H2.

"Then tell me, where did you get that specific…very expensive model of maintenance droid?" Fan points to H2.

"Dee Da Doo!" the droid happily sings back, swirling in the sand.

"You stole it!" Fan's green eyes stare back at Luanna. Luanna bores holes into the maintenance droid, she has no idea what the droid just said, but from the look on Fan's face.

It was not good.

"My aunt traded for it! Legally!" Luanna quickly replies just as B-5DO sulks again.

Fan's cracked lips stretch into a straight line, "I don't believe you." All evidence of her laughing and bright sand smile gone.

"No, but I was just-"

"Save it," Fan holds up her hand, Luanna winches, expecting to be thrown into the air like a Sandwoman.

Luanna stays on the ground. She opens her mouth and adds, "Please the hologram message in the droid said to find-"

"I think you need to come with me," Fan interrupts with a monotone manner.

"No, but I think you are just mistaken-"

"Now!" Fan yells as the brilliant sound of her lightsaber erupts out. The bright green light of the sword lit in her hand is almost the color of her vivid eyes. Her eyes when she was laughing. Not now, her eyes are a cold green. If green could look cold.

Luanna glances around at the Sandwomen's bodies skewed around the ground, she peers at H2 still happily circling and B-5DO enjoying this more than she should, Luanna doesn't really have a choice. When a crazy not-spinster with a light saber tells you to follow, you can't say no.

Luanna Landrunner stares at the cold green eyes of Fan, a shade darker than the light saber bending in her hands.

Luanna drops her head and nods.

Too bad, because if Luanna was looking up, she would have seen Fan blink.

Hey let me know what you think for next time. I don't know if I should jump over to a chapter with Prince Leo or stay with Luanna for the next, any ideas?


End file.
